


Something stupid

by annemonyk



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Fluff, Jail, M/M, Out of Character, that will never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemonyk/pseuds/annemonyk
Summary: How it would be if Robert got Aaron's back even in prison?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will never happen. But, that doesn't mean that we cannot dream about it! I don't know if it's stupid, but i just go on with it. It's written on a go, so, i hope you'll still enjoy it and hope it makes a little bit of sense.

_"Aaron Sugden – Dingle I sentence you to 12 months of prison."_

_"Aaron Sugden – Dingle I sentence you to 12 months of prison."_

_"Aaron Sugden – Dingle I sentence you to 12 months of prison."_

“Robert? Rob? Are you listening to me?” Liv leaned closer to him and frowned.

“Yeah Liv, I’m sorry!” Robert answered like he just woke up from a nightmare.

“Are you alright?” Liv had tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, of course I’m alright.”

“Then, why are crying?” her tears rolled out.

“What? I’m not crying!”

Robert touched his face and felt it. He didn’t knew that he was crying, he couldn’t help it, he didn’t knew how to stop. He remembered yesterday and Aaron face. The way he started panicking, breathing hard, untying his shirt at the collar and his tie like he was suffocating, looking up at him, tears all over his face. He was having another panic attack, he could feel it. He could feel everything Aaron felt in that moment. He could not have Aaron go through this again. He couldn’t have this add up to all other fears he had for Aaron: his mental state, his self harm problem, his self guilt, his insecurities, and now panic attacks? He had enough. This was enough.

“Liv, look…Aaron it’s gonna be ok. He’s strong. He’s the strongest person I know. He went through so much, this…this is nothing. He will come back home to us. He has us now. He will fight for us, yeah?” Robert looked at Liv, trying to calm her down.

“Then why do you look so worried?” She started to cry, properly cry.

“Liv, love, let’s go home! C’mon! Robert will try to see Aaron, yeah? And then he will come home and he will give us good news about him!” Victoria put an arm around Liv and lifted her from the bench.

Robert was left alone, right there on the hallway of the police station. He couldn’t breath, he didn’t feel anything, his head was pounding and all he could see was Aaron face.

“Robert! Sorry for making you wait!”

Robert was startled from his thoughts and raised from that bench, feeling dizzy.

“DS Wise! What happened?”

“I checked to see if he was processed. He is alright, he got to prison last night. My guy just confirmed. He is fine, Robert. I have him under protection 24 hours, you can go home. I’ll call Chas to tell her.” Jason put an arm on his shoulder.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Robert looked serious at him.

“Yeah, of course!”

“Not here! Somewhere we're only the two of us” Robert looked around him.

***

“Aaron is alright Liv! He got to prison!” it was the first thing Robert said entering the pub.

“Yeah, I know! Chas told me! DS Wise called. Where have you been? Why did you came so late home?” Liv looked annoyed

“Liv! Cut it!” Chas nodded her head.

“Can you please go upstairs? I need to talk to Chas for a second” Robert looked down at his hands. He was shaking.

“Why? What you have to tell her?”

“Liv, please! Upstairs!” Robert shouted exhausted. Realizing his tone, he said more gentle this time, almost begging “Please!”

Liv left her place from the bar and went in the back crying.

“Robert! What was that all about?” Chas looked at him really annoyed. “You don’t have to treat her like that.”

“I’m sorry I’ve snapped. I just have to ask you a favor!” he looked down the entire time, being afraid to look Chas in her eyes. “I need you to take her and go to her mum, and stay there with her a couple of months.”

“Robert!” Chas was in shock! “I can’t do that! Aaron will go mad! He told you to take care of her, and the first thing you do is kick her out? I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna do that. And i'm not gonna let Aaron alone.”

“I’m not kicking her out, I’m protecting her. And I’m protecting Aaron! I can’t do that if I can’t look after her. So I need her to be safe. And when everything will happen I don’t want her to be here.” Robert finally was able to look at Chas.

“And what it’s gonna happen?” Chas looked at him with judging eyes.

“Chas please, trust me! Everything I do right now, everything I say, it’s because I love Aaron and because I care about Liv. They are on my mind right now. And I have to protect Aaron. He will not cope in there. You saw him in that court. He’s not safe in there! I have to help him. Please, I have to help him.” Robert was exhausted. He could feel himself crying.

Chas has never saw him like this before.

“Robert, what are you not telling me? Is Aaron ok? Did Jason told you something? Did something happen?” She was really concerned.

“No. he’s alright. For now. But I don’t know for how long.”

“But Jason put his guard in there. He's having eyes on Aaron.” Chas was trying to sound less freaked out.

“Yeah. I know. But what if he can’t, or he have to go and he will not be able to look after him. One word that he is gay and it could be the end of it! He will have no one to have his back! And you know Aaron, his mind will go places and he will shut down and he will start by shutting us down, and then what?” Robert spoke without breathing. He was broken. Just thinking about that gave him goosebumps.

“And what are you gonna do about that?” she asked.

“As always…something stupid!” Robert stood and went through the door dragging Ross by the arm.

***

“I hate you, and pretty sure that Aaron will hate you too. You are a coward that never loved Aaron. You couldn’t wait to get rid of him, right? And me! I hate you!” Liv shouted at him while he got in Chas car.

“I’m sorry Robert! I wish I can tell you something, but I don’t know what to think!” Chas tried to make him feel a little better.

“Just trust me! If you do that, it’s enough! Trust that I will do anything for them.” Robert looked at his feat.

“Ok! I trust you!”

“DS Wise will call you soon, and you’ll understand!” Robert looked into her eyes. “Look after her please. Aaron will kill me if something were to happen to her. And maybe she will understand.”

“Why will Jason be calling me? And what we’ll understand? Robert, what’s going on?” Chas sounded worried.

“Please…just…please!” that’s was everything he could say.

Chas got in the car and drove away.

***

“Robert Sugden?”

The entire bar turned and looked at the cops that just entered.

“I’m arresting you on suspicion of causing gravely bodily harm.”

***

“Mr. Sugden, I need your statement.” the police officer told him in the interview room. “

Sugden-Dingle.”

“Sorry?”

“My name. Sugden-Dingle. And I don’t need a statement. I did everything I’m accused of. Let’s just get over with this!” Robert looked at the cuffs on his hands.

***

“Dingle? Wake up! You have a new roommate. You have to step outside so we can adjust the cell.” The guard told Aaron who had his back at the door.

“Sugden-Dingle” he whispered to himself touching the empty place on his finger, were the ring supposed to be.

“What did you say?” the guard sounded annoyed.

“Nothing.” Aaron turned and was left breathless.

“Robert?!”

“Hiya, roommate!” he smiled.

“What the hell? What…how…why are you here?” Aaron wasn’t able to form sentences.

“Dingle, out!” the guard shouted.

“C’mon, we’ll talk later. We have time.” Robert smiled at him, Aaron still in shock.

***

“What did you do, Robert? How are you here?” Aaron was on his bed, aching to touch Robert, but was looking around, eyes on them from everywhere.

Robert looked outside the cell and saw one guard closing the door. They could finally hold each other. They buried deep into a big hug, smelling each others and not letting go.

“I told you last week, I’ll never let you alone anymore. You’re with me now, remember?” Robert smiled in Aaron’s shoulder.

“Yeah, stupid, but that didn’t mean prison too. What did you do?” Aaron let go of him finally.

“I was bad, Aaron!” Robert smiled. That smug smile that Aaron missed so much. “I couldn’t help myself, so I skimmed. Again. I’m sorry, I know I’ve promised.”

“You idiot!” Aaron teased, kicking him. “C’mon, tell me, how did you get here?”

“Well, let’s see…It's a really long story and a very complicated plan but the short version is that I spoke with DS Wise, he helped me! And Ross, and someone I know in court and here I am.”

“How?”

“I talked to Ross so we faked a beat up, to look like I was taking revenge on him because of Finn and you, and then, when everything was over…and I have to tell you, I took really good pleasure in beating Ross up...” Robert smiled looking at his smashed knuckles, “...I’ve called Jason, who sent some guys he knew to arrest me, speeding the interview things up and sending me to court. There I got my friend to push some strings and got me a hearing and our good lawyer got me same sentence as you. From there on, Jason got my file and put me here.” Robert looked so happy and so exhausted.

“You are insane, you know that?” Aaron looked at him fascinated. “And now what?”

“Now, I have your back, you have mine, and Jason has ours.” Robert nodded to the guard outside their cell and smiled. He was unable to stop smiling.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because…you know.” Robert looked at Aaron. Really looked at him.

“I know!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's was it! Let me know what you thought, and hope is someone out there that it's so much more talented than me and has this idea and makes a much good story.


End file.
